Holiday Present
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Alex takes Amanda on a weekend getaway. Olivia, who has heard only great things about the young secretary, tags along. Smut ensues. Threesome. A/A/O [one-shot] [co-writer: dcmasters]


**Holiday Present**

by: Liv-x-Case-Benson & dcmasters

Alex Cabot had been having very random encounters with her secretary, Amanda, since that night they had of "blackmail". Well, in a way, she supposed it wasn't blackmail as they both had enjoyed it. Overly so.

The whole thing started with the young secretary leaving a couple of browser tabs open and it had gone from there. The sex was passionate and rough, but Amanda had never said no outright. If she was too rough, all Amanda had to do was say so and she would lighten the torture.

They'd managed to keep the affair under wraps. After all, Alex was the office boss and nothing would be in jeopardy. She stood up from her desk, walking over and opening the door. "Amanda, I need to talk to you."

"Is there a problem?" the secretary replied, looking up at Alex as she stood and approached.

Alex shook her head, walking into her office and closing the door after Amanda walked in. Alex sat on the edge of her desk. "I was just wondering if you had plans for the holidays?"

"No, none. Do you need me to work?"

Alex shook her head, walking over to kiss the younger woman gently on the lips. "Not at work. I have a special getaway I retreat to. I was wondering if you'd like to join me," she whispered in her ear.

Amanda smiled. "I'd love to," she whispered, capturing Alex's lips.

Alex moaned very softly into her lips, her hands trailing downward to squeeze her secretary's taut, firm ass before giving it a light spank.

"Mmm," Amanda moaned. "What do you require me to bring?"

"Oh...not much. The bag I gave to you with the special things in it, a few different outfits..."

Amanda nodded. "When do we go?"

"Let's see...it's Wednesday, so...How about Friday after work?"

"Sure. I'll be ready then."

Alex pulled her toward her desk. "How much do you have done?"

"I've only got a handful of letters to type."

Alex smirked, kissing her passionately before bending her over her desk and spanking her lightly. It was times like this she was thankful her office was so high up that no one could see in her windows. "Mmm..." she moaned softly. "How I love the things you can do to me," she said, spanking her a bit harder, "don't you?"

"Oh, yes!" Amanda moaned, biting her lip gently.

Alex smirked. "You know," she said as she stood behind her, her finger stroking Amanda's clit from behind, "as I was finishing those reports, you were the only one I could think of."

Amanda gasped at the contact then moaned softly.

Alex quickly walked over and locked her door before resuming her spot, pushing Amanda's skirt up and pulling her panties down. Carefully, she sat on her knees, kissing her clit.

"Oh god, Alex, " Amanda moaned,

Alex kissed her passionately, stroking her clit with her fingers.

"You feel so good," Amanda moaned into their kiss.

Alex moaned. "Mmmm, want me to make you come, baby? Right here?" she asked, getting back down on her knees and kissing her clit.

"Please," Amanda moaned, somewhat desperately.

Alex pulled away.

Amanda gave a frustrated groan.

Moments later, Alex leaned into her, a fake cock embedded in her back, kissing her neck.

"H-how did you..." was all Amanda moaned softly.

Alex groaned in her ear. "Do you want me? Do you want me inside of you?"

"Oh god, Alex, I need you. I need you to fuck me. Hard," Amanda moaned in response.

Alex groaned as she thrust into her, her hands on her desk. "Like this?"

"Yes!" Amanda cried.

Alex groaned in her ear, spanking her hard.

"Mmm, Alex..." she moaned, moving against her.

She moved faster, harder.

"Mmm, I love it when you fuck me," Amanda groaned.

Alex smiled. "Feel good?"

"So good..." Amanda moaned, turning her head back to kiss Alex hard.

Alex wrapped an arm around to squeeze her breast as she went harder, moaning into her mouth.

Amanda pulled away from the kiss, gripping the desk to steady herself. "Yes! Fuck me!"

Alex spanked her again.

Amanda moaned loudly. "Oh god, I'm so close," she managed, her breath starting to hitch as she felt herself get wetter.

One of Alex's hands went down to stroke her clit.

"Shit! Alex!" Amanda screamed, her nails leaving marks in Alex's desk as she came hard.

Alex groaned by her ear. "Mmm... Will this suffice until then?"

"Mmm yes boss," Amanda moaned.

Alex pulled away, taking it off and cleaning it before stowing it away. She walked back over, pulling up Amanda's panties and pulling down her skirt.

As Amanda faced Alex she placed a hand gently against the back of Alex's head, the other arm snaking around to press her hand on her back as she pulled Alex close nipping her bottom lip a couple of times before kissing her deeply.

Alex moaned softly. "Mmm..."

"Alex... honey..." she said between deep kisses.

"Yes...babe...?"

Amanda's hand moved to Alex's cheek as she gently stroked it with her thumb, seemingly, unable to pull away from their kiss. "You're... late for... court..."

"Huh? Oh shit!" she cursed. grabbing her briefcase and ushering her secretary from her office as she closed, locked the door and ran.

Amanda smirked, quickly phoning down to the courts to apologize that Alex had been stuck in traffic and was on her way. There was something about making Alex late for court that gave her a secret thrill.

Alex quickly apologized to the court, presenting her opening statement...

* * *

Amanda still wore a smirk the rest of the week and as Friday afternoon grew nearer, her smirk was now one of anticipation as she watched Alex in her office.

Alex looked up from her papers. "Something on your mind?"

"Just the holidays."

Alex smiled. "Yeah, me too."

"I've finished all my paperwork."

"Good. I just need to finish my statement."

"Ok. Alex..."

"Yeah?"

"I... never mind... finish your statement," Amanda called, returning to her desk.

Alex set her pen down, walking out and leaving her door cracked as she stood behind her. "No. What is it?"

"I just... I..." the secretary managed nervously.

Alex nodded. "Need a word?" she asked as someone passed by.

She nodded, watching Alex.

The EADA turned walking back into her office, closing the door after her assistant entered.

Amanda took a deep breath and exhaled.

Alex lead her to a chair, sitting in front of her, stroking her cheek. "Hey, it's ok."

"I'm sorry, Alex, it's just all I can think about and... I don't want to stop what we have, but... I-I love you."

Alex nodded, staring at her as if trying to read her mind and the reasons she loved her. If anyone else had confessed that, Alex would assume they wanted her chair. But Amanda was different. It wasn't to say she didn't care. She just didn't think the young secretary would fall for her. She sighed. "Ok... Um, can we leave tonight around six instead of straight after work? I, uh, I have a few things to sort out."

"Pick me up?" Amanda asked.

"Um...I...I'll call you, ok?" she asked. Alex rarely stumbled in her career path, but this...whatever it was...was confusing her. She had to talk to someone.

"If you're going to cancel, just tell me."

Alex shook her head, sighing. "No, I-I don't intend to cancel..." This felt new to her. It wasn't a territory she was used to.

"See you around six," Amanda replied with a small smile as she collected her things from her desk and left. As soon as the lift doors closed she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Shit!" she cursed. She knew it had been too soon.

She saw it was only four, so Alex quickly picked up her things, and locked up and left. There was only one person on Earth she would trust with helping her sort this out. Her best friend, recently made captain of the 16th precinct, Olivia Benson.

* * *

She quickly pulled up, entering the elevator and arrived at the correct floor. Ignoring everyone's questions, she went straight for her office, knocking. "Liv, it's Alex. I need to talk to you."

Olivia smiled when she saw Alex at her door, gesturing for her to enter. "Hi. Is everything okay?"

Alex sighed, sitting in a chair. "Close the door," she said.

Olivia frowned, closing the door before sitting in the chair next to her friend. "What's happened?"

"Well, I've told you about my secretary, Amanda, right?"

"Yes," Olivia replied, nodding for her to continue.

"Have...I told you what's been going on?" she asked, visibly shaking. This was insane! Why the hell was she so scared from this?

"Hey, Alex," Olivia said softly, placing her hands over Alex's, "Take a deep breath and take your time. Now, I take it you mean about your personal relationship?"

She nodded, leaning her head on her shoulder.

Olivia stroked Alex's hair gently. "Honey, has she hurt you?"

Alex shook her head. "No. Nothing like that, but...I-she loves me an-and I don't know what to make of it, you know? It shocked me. I-it scares me. I mean...I've never let anybody in. When I used to try, they wanted to get me out of the way, or fix some ticket. I...I don't know what to do, Liv."

"Do you think she has an ulterior motive? I don't know her well enough to comment on that. "

"No, no I don't..."

"How do you feel about her?"

"Well...I...I'm not sure. I mean, we work. Every few months or so we have a night, you know? I-I do care about her, but I never thought about this."

"But you still need time to figure it out?"

Alex nodded. "But I still want to take her to that little getaway. I've always thought relationships were a waste of time, but...with her...I don't worry about work or sleazebag defense attorneys. I'm happy, but I don't know if I love her...like that, but I don't want to hurt her."

"Do you want me to meet her? See what I think?"

Alex nodded. "How though? Did you want to come with us?"

"If you want me to."

"If you want..."

Olivia smiled, noting how much her best friend was still nervous. "What time?"

"Six."

"Where?"

"I'm supposed to pick her up."

"Come on," Olivia said, grabbing her things. She'd drop anything, move heaven and earth, if it meant she could help her best friend. "Let's go to mine so I can pack some things, then swing by yours. We can pick her up after that."

"Wait... you mean, you can just pick up and leave? Your captain of the squad, Liv."

"With a ton of leave owing and you're my best friend. You need me."

Alex smiled, hugging her tightly. "Can I use your phone?"

"Of course," Olivia smiled.

Alex smiled, dialing Amanda's cell.

Staring at the odd number, she frowned before answering. "Hello?"

"Amanda, it's me. I'll pick you up at six and my best friend Olivia is coming with us, ok?"

"I... Sure. See you then."

"Hey wait... I...what I meant to say was thank you." Alex sighed. "I do care about you, but I need to know more about you if I'm going to make that kind of commitment. Does that make any sense?"

Amanda sighed in relief. "I understand. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention. I'll see you soon."

Alex smiled. "Ok, see you soon," she said, hanging up.

* * *

Amanda paced nervously just before six. The thought of meeting one of Alex's friends somewhat terrified her. She already had times she felt inadequate to love the strong, blonde attorney, and, though meeting a friend showed trust, Amanda had never really been good at small talk.

Alex knocked on Amanda's from door at six.

Amanda opened the door with a smile, her bags in hand. "Hi," she said nervously as they walked to the car.

Alex wrapped an arm around her, helping her into the front passenger side as she noticed Olivia had moved to the back.

Amanda smiled, kissing Alex's cheek before sitting down. Swallowing hard to try and rid herself of nerves, she turned to smile at Olivia. "Hi, I'm Amanda. It's nice to meet you," she said, extending a hand to Olivia.

Olivia smiled. "Hi, I'm Olivia," she replied, shaking her hand. "I've only heard good things about you."

Amanda smiled once more, turning around to glance at Alex as she settled in her seat. "What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I was made Sergeant of the Special Victims Unit about a month ago now," Olivia said.

"You're a police officer?"

The brunette nodded. "Yes. I've been with the same unit 15 years now."

"Well, congratulations on your promotion," Amanda replied, shifting nervously in her seat.

"Thank you," Olivia responded. "By the way, you don't need to be so nervous around me. It's ok."

"Sorry," Amanda apologized.

"It's ok. Really."

"You, um...you mustn't get time off very often."

Olivia shook her head. "Not too much, but, believe it or not, I've got better hours than when I was a detective."

"I bet you do," Amanda replied, reaching a hand over to Alex.

Alex smiled, holding her hand gently. "It'll be about an hour."

"I need to make a quick stop on the way, if that's ok?" Amanda asked

Alex nodded. "Where at?"

"Upper East Side. Corner of Lexington Ave and East 68th Street.

Alex nodded, heading in that direction.

When the arrived a short while later, Amanda leant over to kiss Alex's cheek, grabbing her bag. "Won't be long," she said, flashing a brief smile at Olivia before she quickly got out to cross the road.

"Is she usually that nervous?"

Alex shrugged. "I...wouldn't know. You're the first of my friends she's met, but yeah, she does get nervous."

Olivia nodded. "What's she doing at Hunter College?"

"I have no idea."

"You want to quiz her or shall I?"

"She'll take it better if I do. I do, it's concern. You do, it's suspicion."

Olivia nodded. "She seems nice apart from her nerves."

"She is. Nice, sweet, almost innocent, but you could say I took that in a way," Alex said with a smirk.

"Alex, you never..." Olivia smirked.

"Really? Can't believe I didn't tell you," she said, smiling. "What did you think I meant by "a night"?"

"You look proud of yourself."

"Somewhat."

"God, I haven't seen that room in years. I can only imagine what it looks like now."

Alex nodded. "Can you try not to mention that?"

"Sure," Olivia smiled as Amanda returned, getting back into the car.

"Everything go ok?" Alex asked.

"Fine," Amanda smiled.

"What was so important?"

"I just had a couple of things to sort out," Amanda replied vaguely.

Alex nodded. "At a college? Really?" she sighed. "I'm sorry. If it's important. I'm sure you'll tell me. Can we get back en route?"

Amanda nodded, sighing a few minutes later. "I had to hand in an assignment."

"Oh, you're taking classes?" Alex asked. "Good for you. For what?"

"I've got a tutor based there. I actually study at City Tech. I'm doing some law related stuff."

"Good for you," Olivia said.

"Thanks. I'll hopefully find out if I'm officially qualified this weekend."

"Qualified?" Alex asked.

"As a Paralegal."

"Good," Alex said, squeezing her hand, catching Olivia's eyes in the mirror as she realized she might not have a chance at anything. It was a broken look that only her best friend knew existed. "So... I suppose I'll need someone else for your position?"

"No. I just wanted to prove to myself I could get a degree. Plus, I majored in Criminal Law so, technically, I can do some of your work for you now."

Alex's expression lightened. "Well, I suppose that will help me quite a bit."

"Alex, I'm not going anywhere."

Alex smiled. "Good. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Amanda looked up at her and smiled, kissing the back of her hand.

Alex smiled again.

* * *

Amanda pulled out her phone to send a text half an hour later as she sat next to Olivia whilst Alex got the coffees._'Dropped where agreed. It's all there. That's all you're getting.'_

_'Ok. Thanks'_

Olivia smiled. "How long have you been in school?"

_'Thanks? Polite for once. Don't contact me again.'_ Amanda text back accidentally placing her phone face up on the table as she looked for Alex. "A few years doing different specialties."

Her phone chimed a few minutes later. _'FOR ONCE! I've been nothing but nice to you!'_

"I'll be back in a minute," Amanda said with a weak smile as she went outside, visibly arguing with someone through the shop window.

Alex walked out with a try of coffee, setting it down. "Where's Amanda?"

"Outside," Olivia replied, indicating to the window.

"Any idea what's going on?"

"She sent a text asking someone not to contact her again. Then she got a text back and went outside to make a call."

Alex nodded, slowly making her way outside to make sure Amanda was ok.

"Just leave me alone! You've got what you wanted," she shouted, her hands shaking as she disconnected the call.

Alex rested a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Amanda jumped a little, wiping her eyes before she turned around. "Yes," she replied, kissing Alex's cheek.

Alex hugged her tightly. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Amanda nodded. "I just... owed someone some money."

Alex nodded. "For classes?"

"No."

"So...what was it for?"

"I owed a pretty dodgy bloke a lot of money. But I've lived off nothing for months and I've paid him back now."

"Well, was there a reason you didn't ask me for help?"

"Because, Alex, I love you and I'm not after you for money, or career progression or anything other than I want to be with you. It was my debt, I made it, and it was mine to clear on my own."

"What was it for?"

Amanda sighed as she watched Alex. "I... It was a gambling debt."

"Amanda, have you always had trouble?"

"I'm going to meetings."

"Are they helping?"

"I haven't gambled in four months, sixteen days."

Alex kissed her gently. "Good for you. Should we go back in and have a cup of coffee?"

"You don't hate me?"

Alex shook her head. "Never."

Amanda kissed her softly, resting her head against Alex's chest.

Alex put one arm around Amanda's back, the other under her knees and carried her inside. "Is the coffee still hot?"

"You bet," Olivia replied with a smile, flashing Alex a look of concern.

Alex smiled. "She's ok." she said, sitting across from her with Amanda in her lap.

Olivia nodded observing Amanda picking up her cup with a slight shake. "I can drink this in the car if I'm holding you up?"

Alex shook her head. "No, it's fine. We have time."

"I'm just going to the bathroom," Amanda smiled as she left.

"What was that about?" Olivia asked.

Alex sighed. "She...has had a bit of a problem she just told me about, but she's been going to meetings and has been free of it for four months and sixteen days."

Olivia nodded, holding Alex's hand. "Why is she just telling you now?"

"She didn't want to worry me."

Olivia kissed the back of Alex's hand. "As long as you're ok."

Alex smiled. "It's too bad things didn't work out."

"Well, I would exactly be opposed to getting close to you again."

"I realize that, but I'm with Amanda and I won't betray her."

"So don't," Olivia smirked.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Alex asked.

"Involve her."

"Oh..I...I couldn't. I-she's very shy and I don't want to make it seem like I want you."

Olivia nodded. "Well, the offer's there," she smiled as Amanda returned.

Alex nodded. "I might ask."

Amanda kissed Alex's cheek as she sat back down, quickly finishing her coffee.

"Everything ok?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, thank you. Sorry about before,"

Olivia nodded. "It's ok."

Alex kissed Amanda's cheek. "Should we get going?"

"Sure," Amanda smiled, cuddling Alex's arm close as they walked out.

Alex kissed her gently before helping her in.

* * *

Amanda held Alex's hand for the remainder of the journey, stepping out slowly as they arrived at their destination.

Alex went around to Amanda's side. "After the three of us get inside, I have a question to ask."

Amanda frowned, looking skeptical. "Ok..."

Alex walked up, unlocking and opening the door, gesturing for them to go first before she walked in and closed it. Sighing, she fell onto the couch.

Amanda moved behind her, massaging her shoulders gently.

Alex moaned softly. "Mmm... so good."

"You're always so tense," Amanda whispered in her ear, moving to nip her neck.

Alex smiled. "So...the question... Now, you can say no, but Olivia and I were wondering if...maybe you'd like to...try something?"

"What's that?" Amanda asked, her hands massaging a little harder.

"Well...a long, LONG time ago, Olivia and I...were in a relationship. Not that I want her back or anything, ever. I would never want to hurt you, but..."

"But you wanted to sleep with her?" Amanda said quietly.

"I was wondering if you were interested in trying a threesome? But, like I said, you can say no and nothing will change. Olivia's real reason for joining us was only to meet you."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I don't want to come between you two. Alex has said such wonderful things about you that I just wanted to get to know you. If you two want more, it's fine by me. If not, that's fine too."

"Oh... I... um... I... ok," Amanda stumbled.

"You don't have to," Alex said.

"I-I know," Amanda nodded.

Olivia smiled. "Now, the question is, how much do you want me involved?"

"I don't mind. You?" Amanda asked, looking at Alex.

Alex smiled. "Fine by me. Maybe Olivia and I can teach you a few things."

"Oh?" Amanda asked, a thrill running through her body.

Olivia smirked, walking over and kneeling in front of her. She ran her hands up and down Amanda's legs. "You're right, Alex. She's eager."

Alex smiled. "One of the many things I like about her."

Amanda shivered, looking down to watch Olivia.

Alex sat back to watch.

Olivia smiled. "Would you rather watch me with Alex first?"

Amanda, despite feeling nervous, was always used to Alex's control. "That's up to you. Alex said you had things to teach me."

Alex brought Amanda onto her lap, kissing her deeply. her hands cupping the younger woman's breasts as she gently unbuttoned her blouse, sliding it to the floor and rubbing her bare arms. Alex knew Amanda was beyond nervous.

"Alex, maybe you should start and I'll join when she says it's ok," Olivia said.

Amanda moaned into the kiss as her body relaxed, slipping her tongue into Alex's mouth as she removed her shirt.

Alex smiled, squeezing her breasts, moaning.

Olivia went back to sit in the chair across from them.

"I'm yours," she whispered into the kiss followed by a moan, "Do as you wish, boss." She smirked as she finished her sentence, pinching Alex's nipple through the flimsy material.

Alex moaned, feeling the buds harden. "Mmm..."

"Like that? Huh?" Amanda asked, her confidence growing as she rubbed the buds with her palms, nipping Alex's neck. "Tell her, hmm? Tell her about our little bag of treats. Tell her to pick what she wants," Amanda whispered softly by her ear before nipping harder.

Alex moaned, pulling away with a bit of lust clouding her vision through her specs. "For who?" she asked.

"Me," Amanda replied, then sucked on Alex's earlobe.

"Are you sure? I know how nervous you are."

Amanda nodded. "I'd do anything for you."

Alex nodded. "I know that, but this is what you're comfortable with. Though, Olivia is just as good at listening as she is at giving orders," she said with a smile.

Olivia nodded. "I'm up for whatever you two want. I don't even have to be involved. Hell, I'll leave the room if you want."

Amanda pulled Alex into a deep kiss, pulling away slowly. "I want this."

Alex nodded. "All right. Liv, pick from the back on the table."

Olivia nodded, going over to the bag to look through it as Amanda gently bit along Alex's shoulder.

Alex moaned softly.

Olivia soon rejoined them, now wearing a strap on as she kissed the other side of Alex's neck.

Alex raised a brow. "I see the years of perp chases have only improved you, Liv, but do you really think she'll want..."

"As I remember it, you have a way with words..." Olivia whispered in Alex's ear, then sucked just below it.

Alex groaned softly. "Amanda, h-how are you feeling?"

"Wet..." Amanda whispered so softly, smirking.

Alex kissed her passionately. "Prove it. Let me see."

Amanda deepened the kiss as she undid her trousers, stepping from them before slowly removing her bra and underwear. "Better?" she whispered into their kiss.

Alex nodded, holding her tightly. "Much. I feel overdressed."

Amanda smirked, dropping to her knees to unzip Alex's trousers with her teeth, pulling them to the floor before removing her underwear the same way she had undone the zipper, kissing her way back up as she unhooked Alex's bra, allowing it to fall to the floor.

Alex moaned, unexpectedly, leaning over to kiss the brunette while pulling Amanda close.

Olivia slipped her tongue into Alex's mouth as she deepened the kiss.

Alex moaned deeply, remembering many nights that had started like this. She felt real and familiar, but she soon wanted to pull away to avoid favoring her over Amanda.

Amanda watched them closely and could immediately sense their closeness. As a hint of jealousy hit her, she lowered her head, taking in of Alex's nipples in her mouth, swirling her tongue.

Alex moaned, lying on the couch, pulling Amanda on top of her as she leaned up, kissing Olivia.

Amanda's kisses quickly trailed down the attorney's body. She glanced up, making sure the blonde was distracted as she took Alex's clit in her mouth, sucking gently.

Alex shivered, groaning, "Oh...shit... A-manda..." her breath hitched.

"Have your attention now, do I?" Amanda whispered before repeating the action.

Alex gasped.

Amanda moaned against her, nipping gently.

"D-does this mean you're n-not up to this?"

Amanda smirked, moving back up to look at Alex. "On the contrary, it means I am. I just wanted to make sure it was my name you moaned, even though Olivia was kissing you."

Alex pulled Amanda to her, kissing her passionately, spanking her lightly.

Amanda moaned into the kiss, deepening it.

Olivia smirked, sitting back and watching a bit.

Alex ran a hand through the younger woman's hair. "Mmm, what do you want?"

"A good, hard fuck," Amanda smirked.

"I think that can be arranged," Alex whispered. "Would you like to stay where you are or move?"

"And would you prefer me or the lovely blonde you're lying on?" Olivia asked.

"A bed might be more comfortable," Amanda replied, looking over at Olivia, "and it looks like you're more than ready."

Olivia stood, smiling.

Alex sat up, carrying Amanda to luxurious master bedroom. It was easily hotel-sized with it's own private bath. The king-size bed was covered in a fluffy, soft down comforter. Alex sat Amanda on the edge as Olivia closed the door.

Amanda kissed Alex softly. "This place is amazing," she said as Olivia approached.

Olivia nodded. "This place looks much different, though I haven't been here in over ten years."

Amanda smiled, nervously pulling Olivia down to kiss her gently.

Olivia held her tightly, kissing her and moaning.

Alex slipped in behind her on the bed, holding her tightly, squeezing her breasts.

Amanda moaned into the kiss as she deepened it.

Alex's hold loosened.

Olivia held both of them tightly."Mmmm," she moaned, slipping her tongue into Amanda's mouth.

Amanda played with Olivia's tongue as she gave a louder moan, leaning back into Alex as she relaxed.

Olivia's hands trailed Amanda's sides, groaning as she sucked on her neck.

Amanda gasped at first before releasing a long, low moan.

Olivia nipped as her hands squeezed Amanda's breasts.

Meanwhile, Alex took to kissing below her left ear, moaning. "If you want to be alone with her, just tell me," she whispered.

Amanda moaned louder before whispering, "And miss letting you watch? This was your idea. Why don't you have a seat over there and join us when you just can't wait any longer?"

Alex smirked. "Are you sure?"

Amanda nodded, turning slightly to kiss Alex softly. "Go."

Alex smirked, kissing her softly before sitting over in the chair across from them.

Olivia smirked. "You sure you're ready?"

Amanda nodded. "Oh, I'll take whatever I'm given."

"Really?" she asked with a raised brow, standing from the bed. "On your knees," she ordered.

Amanda nodded, quickly complying.

"Very good," Olivia said. "Now suck on me," she said, threading her fingers through Amanda's hair.

Amanda took the toy in her mouth with a moan as she worked the full length, head bopping with each movement.

Olivia, who was very good with control, stayed still, raking her fingers through Amanda's hair, moaning softly.

As the wetness increased on the toy, it slid into Amanda's mouth with ease as Alex watched closely, moaning.

Slowly, Olivia's hands rested on Amanda's shoulders as she started to move.

Amanda moaned, opening her mouth a little more as she looked up at Olivia.

Olivia smiled softly, but her eyes weren't gentle. She grabbed Amanda's chin, nearly shoving the toy down her throat.

Amanda gave a short cough as her mouth widened to take more of the toy.

Olivia pulled back slightly, thrusting slower.

Amanda moaned as she began to increase speed.

Olivia moaned, holding Amanda's hair to still her as she went a bit faster.

Amanda moved her hands to Olivia's hips, forcing her deeper as she moaned louder.

Olivia groaned, letting the younger woman have control for a bit.

The secretary dug her nails into Olivia's hips a little as she continued before pulling away a little. "God, please," she managed.

Olivia took a step back, nodding. "On the bed in whichever way you like."

Amanda nodded, getting onto the bed on all fours as she saw Alex smirk.

Olivia smiled, sitting on the bed and kissing her passionately, before spanking her.

Amanda slipped her tongue into Olivia's mouth as she groaned into the kiss.

Olivia bit her lip, spanking her harder.

"Mmm, Olivia..." Amanda moaned as Alex pulled Olivia up to kiss her.

Olivia kissed her, moaning. "Mmm, you want in?"

Alex trailed kissing down Olivia's neck, purring just below her ear. "Yes," she whispered.

"Hmm. Amanda, move toward the left side. Alex, right beside her on the right."

Amanda shifted sideways as Alex moved beside her, smirking. "Ok, boss?"

Alex smiled. "You look perfect," she said, rolling onto her side and kissing her.

Quietly, Olivia gently prodded the secretary from behind.

Amanda gasped a little at the unexpected contact, pulling away to nip Alex's neck.

Alex moaned. "Yes..."

Olivia slowly went in an inch. "It's ok."

"Oh..." Amanda whimpered, beginning to suck Alex's soft spot.

Alex moaned.

Olivia went in further.

Amanda moved back against Olivia a little with a moan, nipping down Alex's body. "You're so beautiful," she whispered.

Alex smiled.

Olivia moaned. "You know, if you got right underneath her, Alex, you could have fun too."

"I like your thinking," Alex smirked, weaving herself under her girlfriend.

Olivia went in more.

"So good," Amanda moaned, latching onto the attorney's nipple below her.

Olivia eased in until their hips touched.

Amanda let out a long moan against Alex's clit.

Alex moaned.

Olivia moaned. "Ok?"

"Yes,"Amanda replied as she gave Alex's clit a long sow stroke with her tongue.

Olivia slowly began to move inside the young secretary, but the movements were hard.

Amanda moaned against Alex.

Olivia spanked the young secretary again, moaning. "Ohhh...mmm. Like this?"

"Oh yes!" Amanda moaned, her wetness increasing as she felt Alex suck on her sensitive bundle at the same time.

Alex moaned as she felt the secretary's tongue dip inside her, swirling gently.

Olivia groaned, going a little faster. "Moan sweetie. Alex will love you even more."

Amanda pushed her tongue deeper, giving a moan. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Olivia knew so much about how to please her lover.

Alex groaned from beneath them. "Ohh baby..."

"It's just things to go by. You don't have to listen to me. Want me to go faster?"

Amanda nodded, forcing her tongue deeper as she flicked harder.

Alex moved against her a little as she moaned. "Don't ask her, Liv, just take. Trust me, she loves it rough."

Olivia nodded, pressing Amanda down, going harder and faster.

Amanda's moans grew louder as Alex nipped at her clit. The secretary's tongue flicked went harder, increasing speed with each movement.

"Oh god!" Alex moaned, the moans the younger woman made against her seemed to ripple through her causing an amazing wave of sensation. Alex shifted position slightly, flicking her tongue over Olivia's entrance in unison with each of her movements.

Olivia moaned, going harder, nearly pounding Amanda, her hips on autopilot.

Alex continued to tease Olivia, moaning against her. Amanda's face buried deeper against the attorney, as she continued harder, her cries against Alex increasing as her hips began to buck.

Olivia smirked, going harder, moaning.

Alex's body began to shake at the feeling of Amanda's cries against her, combined with the sound of Olivia's moans. She couldn't deny she'd somewhat missed Olivia. The attorney scraped her nails down the back of the detective's thighs as she ground against Amanda.

Although she initially had reservations, the young secretary couldn't deny the amazing feeling of the detective's domination. Her fingers gripped the sheets as she felt herself become closer, concentrating on the sound of Alex's moans to guide her harder and increase speed, feeling her beginning to buck.

Olivia bucked harder and harder, both from Alex and Amanda. "Yes, oh come on!" she groaned out, going faster.

"Yes! AMANDAAAAA!" Alex screamed as she came hard in Amanda's mouth before moving her tongue harder against Olivia.

Amanda pulled her head up slightly for some air as she swallow the last of what Alex gave, bucking harder against Olivia. "OH SHIT! O-OLIVIAAAAA!" the secretary screamed, dripping down her thighs.

"Yes! OH GODDDD!" Olivia screamed, coming hard.

Amanda kissed Alex's thigh softly as she caught her breath, and though she gave a soft moan, the attorney also smirked as she swirled her tongue inside the detective before lapping to clean her up.

Olivia gave a long moan, gripping Alex by the hair and holding her there. "Please!"

Alex pushed her tongue deep inside Olivia without hesitation, flicking hard with considerable speed.

Olivia's hips bucked hard against her, in that instant, recalling everything as her eyes closed. Every kiss, every passionate, rough night, argument... Everything. She moaned deeply. "Alex..." she gasped, running her fingers through her hair. "Oh god... I-I've missed you..."

Amanda couldn't deny the ripple of jealousy she felt, but right now she was still buried against Alex and began sucking and nipping her nerve bundle causing her to moan into Olivia.

The attorney, remembering just how Olivia liked it, continued at pace but flicked harder as deep as she could, reaching up to squeeze her breasts.

Olivia moaned, wishing she could pull Alex close, but didn't want to hurt Amanda.

Noting Olivia hadn't moved for a while, Amanda slowly maneuvered off the toy, moving beside Alex as Alex suddenly kissed the detective passionately.

Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around Alex, kissing her hard. "Mmm..."

"I know what I said, but I've missed you too," Alex whispered into their kiss. Though quiet, Amanda still heard and, now unsure if she was required, moved from the bed to sit in the chair observing them.

Olivia pulled back a bit. "Well, I'm glad, but...I think your girlfriend is feeling left out."

Alex extended an arm out to Amanda who hesitated before kneeling next to her. Alex kissed her deeply as both women gave a moan in unison. The attorney pulled away to kiss Olivia again. "On your back," she moaned.

Olivia nodded, doing as she asked.

Alex straddled the detective, moaning as she allowed the toy to enter her.

Amanda spread the detective's legs a little wider, allowing her to kneel between them, squeezing Alex's breasts from behind as she nipped her neck.

The attorney gave a loud moan as she took more of Olivia.

"Ohhh, God Alex..."

Alex took the rest with ease, beginning to ride Olivia hard. "Oh, yes! Liv!"

Olivia moaned, holding her hands. "Yes honey!"

Alex increased speed as she went harder, causing the toy to hit Olivia's clit just as Amanda gave a smirked from behind Alex, pushing a toy she'd grabbed inside the detective.

"Alex! Oh...A-Amanda! Y-you don't...have to... Really..." Olivia managed through moans, trying to keep focused.

"Oh, but I want to," Amanda smirked, increasing speed.

"Liv! So close!" Alex nearly screamed.

Olivia gripped Alex's hips, thrusting up into her, barely containing herself as her body began to shake involuntarily. "Come on...Alex," she smirked. "Remember me?" She gave a couple sharp thrusts, knowing she was hitting the right spot when she could see the whites of Alex's eyes momentarily.

"Shit... Fuck! OLIVIAAAAAAA!" Alex screamed, her body shaking violently as she came as Amanda turned the toy to a high setting, thrusting it deeper into Olivia.

"Oh...OH YESSSSSSSSSSS!" Olivia screamed, coming hard as she caught Alex. "I-it...it's...ok. It's..ok. I won't...let you fall..." she panted.

Amanda pulled away slowly, switching the toy off before kissing Alex gently. "You look exhausted babe," she said softly.

Alex nodded, barely managing to roll to the side as Olivia stood and walked into the bathroom. "Are you...ok?" she asked Amanda, pulling her close.

Amanda nodded. "I'm ok, are you?"

Alex nodded, rubbing her back.

"Sleep honey. I love you," Amanda whispered, kissing her deeply.

Olivia walked back out a minute later, wrapped in a robe.

Alex smiled. "I love you too. By the way, Liv?"

"Yeah?" she asked, putting things away.

"Thank you."

Olivia smiled. "You're welcome and, yes, I know this doesn't change anything. I know how much you love her."

Amanda and Alex quickly fell asleep in each others arms, legs entwined, smiles on their faces.

**END**


End file.
